


Even Though You're A Man

by Moontyger



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Genderswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/">Comment Fic</a>.  Genderswitch fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though You're A Man

In the heat of the moment, it had been easy to say he didn't care if Eun Chan were a man, easy to hold him and kiss him, clinging as though his grip were all that kept him from drowning. But later, kissing him again in his apartment, where they were unlikely to be interrupted, Han Gyul felt only doubt, doubt that was increased when his hand delved beneath layers of shirts to find a chest as flat as his own, when he traced he narrow shape of hips without even a hint of feminine curves. He stopped there, protesting that it was too early to go farther, but the truth was that he didn't want to see the final proof that he was in love with another man, didn't want to admit to it even if he had felt its hardness between them.

It was harder yet when he was with his grandmother, smiling at a woman he loved and admired for all her strictness, a woman who wanted to see him married and settled before she died in a few short months. How could he tell her that he wouldn't ever marry? Han Gyul wanted to, but the words wouldn't come. Being gay had been a pretense, merely a lie to sabotage the blind dates he hadn't wanted to go on; she knew that as well as he did. It had been a lie, was still a lie and yet, when he thought of Eun Chan's smile, of his energetic way of bouncing around when happy or excited, the only word for what he felt was desire.

He couldn't change that, barely had the energy to fight it any longer. _The heart wants what the heart wants_, wasn't that how it went? And his wanted Eun Chan. This time, when Han Gyul laid him across the bed he'd imagined him in so many times, he wouldn't stop. He'd open his pants, slide them down, and finally face what he'd been avoiding for so long. He'd let his desire conquer all his doubts, all his nervousness at this first time.

_I don't care if you're a man or an alien._ It was a lie; he cared. He cared, even when he tried to deny it as hard as he'd earlier tried to deny the affection he felt for this short, hard-working boy he'd somehow hired; the habits of a lifetime were hard to break and he was a stubborn man. Yes, it still mattered to him, but it was no longer nearly enough to make him stop.


End file.
